Potop/Rozdział XXXIII
Radziwiłł dawno by był uderzył na Podlasie, gdyby nie to, że rozmaite powody zatrzymywały go w Kiejdanach. Naprzód czekał na posiłki szwedzkie, z których przysłaniem Pontus de la Gardie umyślnie zwłóczył. Jakkolwiek jenerała szwedzkiego łączyły węzły pokrewieństwa z samym królem, przecie ani świetnością rodu, ani znaczeniem, ani obszernymi związkami krwi nie mógł sprostać temu magnatowi litewskiemu, a co do fortuny, to jakkolwiek w tej chwili w skarbcu radziwiłłowskim nie było gotowizny, jednakowoż połową dóbr książęcych mogliby się obdzielić wszyscy jenerałowie szwedzcy i jeszcze uważać się za bogatych. Owóż, gdy z kolei losów tak wypadło, że Radziwiłł znalazł się zależnym od Pontusa, nie umiał sobie jenerał odmówić tej satysfakcji, aby owemu panu nie dać uczuć tej zależności i własnej przewagi. Radziwiłł zaś nie potrzebował posiłków do pobicia konfederatów, bo na to miał i własnych sił dosyć, ale byli mu Szwedzi potrzebni z tych powodów, o których wspominał Kmicic w liście do pana Wołodyjowskiego. Od Podlasia przegradzały Radziwiłła zastępy Chowańskiego, które mogły mu bronić drogi; gdyby zaś Radziwiłł szedł z wojskami szwedzkimi i pod egidą króla szwedzkiego, wówczas wszelki krok nieprzyjacielski ze strony Chowańskiego musiałby być uważany jako wyzwanie Karola Gustawa. Radziwiłł w duszy chciał tego, dlatego niecierpliwie oczekiwał przybycia choćby jednej chorągwi szwedzkiej i zżymając się na Pontusa mawiał nieraz do swych dworzan: — Parę lat temu za fawor by sobie poczytywał, gdyby pismo ode mnie otrzymał, i potomkom by je w testamencie przekazał, a dziś zwierzchnika maniery przybiera! Na co pewien szlachcic, gębacz i weredyk znany na całą okolicę, tak raz sobie pozwolił odpowiedzieć: — Wedle przysłowia, mości książę, jak kto sobie pościele, tak się wyśpi. Radziwiłł wybuchnął gniewem i do wieży go wtrącić rozkazał, ale na drugi dzień wypuścił i guzem złocistym obdarzył, bo o szlachcicu mówiono, że ma gotowiznę, a książę pieniędzy od niego chciał na skrypt pożyczyć. Szlachcic guz przyjął, ale pieniędzy nie dał. Posiłki szwedzkie nadeszły wreszcie w liczbie ośmiuset koni, ciężkich rajtarów; trzysta piechoty i sto lżejszej jazdy wyekspediował Pontus wprost do tykocińskiego zamku, chcąc na wszelki przypadek mieć w nim własną załogę. Wojska Chowańskiego rozstąpiły się przed owymi ludźmi nie czyniąc im żadnego wstrętu, którzy też dostali się szczęśliwie do Tykocina, bo to działo się wówczas, gdy jeszcze konfederackie chorągwie stały rozproszone po całym Podlasiu i zajmowały się tylko rabunkiem dóbr radziwiłłowskich. Spodziewano się, że książę doczekawszy się pożądanych posiłków ruszy zaraz, ale on jeszcze zwłóczył. Powodem tego były wieści z Podlasia o nieładzie panującym w tym województwie, o braku jedności między konfederatami i nieporozumieniach, jakie wynikły między Kotowskim, Lipnickim i Jakubem Kmicicem. — Trzeba im dać czas — mówił książę — by się za łby wzięli. Wygryzą się oni sami i ta siła sczeźnie bez wojny, a my tymczasem na Chowańskiego uderzymy. Lecz nagle zaczęły przychodzić przeciwne wiadomości; pułkownicy nie tylko się nie pobili ze sobą, ale zebrali się w jedną kupę pod Białymstokiem. Książę w głowę zachodził, co mogło być powodem takiej odmiany. Nareszcie nazwisko Zagłoby jako regimentarza doszło do uszu książęcych. Dano też znać o założeniu warownego obozu, o prowiantowaniu wojska, o działach wygrzebanych w Białymstoku przez Zagłobę, o wzrastaniu potęgi konfederackiej i o ochotnikach napływających z zewnątrz. Książę Janusz wpadł w taki gniew, że Ganchof, nieustraszony żołnierz, nie śmiał przez dobę zbliżyć się do niego. Na koniec wyszedł rozkaz do chorągwi, by się gotowały do drogi. W jeden dzień cała dywizja stanęła gotowa; jeden regiment piechoty niemieckiej, dwa szkockiej, jeden litewskiej; pan Korf prowadził artylerię; Ganchof objął dowództwo jazdy. Prócz dragonii Charłampowej i rajtarów szwedzkich był lekki znak Niewiarowskiego i poważna chorągiew własna książęca, w której namiestnikiem był Ślizień. Była to siła znaczna i złożona z samych weteranów. Z nie większą potęgą książę za czasów pierwszych wojen z Chmielnickim odniósł swe zwycięstwa, które imię jego nieśmiertelną przyozdobiły sławą; z nie większą siłą zbił Półksiężyca, Nebabę; rozgromił na głowę pod Łojowem kilkudziesięciotysięczną watahę przesławnego Krzeczowskiego, wyciął Mozyrz, Turów, wziął szturmem Kijów i tak przycisnął w stepach Chmielnickiego, że ten w układach musiał szukać ratunku. Lecz gwiazda tego potężnego wojownika zachodziła widocznie i sam nie miał dobrych przeczuć. Zapuszczał oczy w przyszłość i nie widział nic jasno. Pójdzie na Podlasie, rozniesie na końskich kopytach buntowników, każe obedrzeć ze skóry nienawistnego Zagłobę — i cóż z tego? Co dalej? Jaka nadejdzie losów odmiana? Czy wówczas uderzy na Chowańskiego, pomści cybichowską klęskę i nowym wawrzynem głowę przyozdobi? Książę mówił tak, ale wątpił, bo właśnie zaczęły już chodzić szeroko słuchy o tym, że północne zastępy bojąc się wzrostu szwedzkiej potęgi przestaną wojować ,a może nawet wejdą w przymierze z Janem Kazimierzem. Sapieha urywał je jeszcze i gromił, gdzie mógł, ale jednocześnie już układał się z nimi. Miał też same plany i pan Gosiewski. Owóż w razie ustąpienia Chowańskiego zamknęłoby się i to pole działania, znikłaby dla Radziwiłła ostatnia sposobność okazania swej siły; gdyby zaś Jan Kazimierz zdołał zawrzeć przymierze i popchnąć na Szwedów dotychczasowych wrogów, podówczas szczęście mogłoby się przechylić na jego stronę przeciw Szwedom, a tym samym przeciw Radziwiłłowi. Z Korony dochodziły wprawdzie księcia najpomyślniejsze wieści. Powodzenie Szwedów przechodziło wszelkie nadzieje. Województwa poddawały się jedne za drugimi; w Wielkopolsce panowali jak w Szwecji, w Warszawie rządził Radziejowski; Małopolska nie stawiała oporu; Kraków upaść miał lada chwila; król, opuszczony od wojska i szlachty, ze złamaną w sercu ufnością do swego narodu, uszedł na Śląsk, i sam Karol Gustaw dziwił się łatwości, z jaką skruszył ową potęgę, zawsze dotąd w walce ze Szwedami zwycięską. Ale właśnie w tej łatwości widział Radziwiłł niebezpieczeństwo dla siebie, bo przeczuwał, że zaślepieni powodzeniem Szwedzi nie będą się z nim liczyli, nie będą uważali na niego, zwłaszcza że nie okazał się tak potężnymi tak władnym na Litwie, jak wszyscy, nie wyjmując i jego samego, myśleli. Czy tedy król szwedzki odda mu Litwę albo chociaż Białą Ruś?! Zali nie będzie wolał jakim wschodnim okrawkiem Rzeczypospolitej zaspokoić raczej wiecznie głodnego sąsiada, aby mieć ręce rozwiązane w reszcie Polski? To były pytania, które ustawicznie dręczyły duszę księcia Janusza. Dnie i noce trawił w niepokoju. Pomyślał, że i Pontus de la Gardie nie śmiałby go traktować tak dumnie, prawie lekceważąco, gdyby się nie spodziewał, że król potwierdzi takie postępowanie, albo co gorzej, gdyby nie miał gotowych już instrukcyj. "Póki stoję na czele kilku tysięcy ludzi — myślał Radziwiłł — póty jeszcze będą się na mnie oglądali, ale gdy zabraknie mi pieniędzy i gdy najemne pułki rozbiegną się — co będzie?" A właśnie intrata z olbrzymich dóbr nie nadeszła; część ich niezmierna, rozproszona po całej Litwie i hen, aż do Polesia kijowskiego leżała w ruinie; podlaskie zaś wypłukali do cna konfederaci. Chwilami zdawało się księciu, że upada w przepaść. Ze wszystkich jego robót i knowań mogło mu tylko pozostać miano zdrajcy — nic więcej. Straszyła go też i inna mara — mara śmierci. Co noc prawie ukazywała się ona przed firankami jego łoża i kiwała nań ręką, jakby chciała rzec: Pójdź w ciemność, na drugą stronę nieznanej rzeki... Gdyby był stał na szczycie sławy, gdyby ową pożądaną tak namiętnie koronę mógł choć na dzień jeden, choć na godzinę włożyć na skronie, byłby przyjął to straszne, milczące widmo nieulękłym okiem. Ale umrzeć i zostawić po sobie niesławę i pogardę ludzką wydawało się dla tego pana, jak sam szatan pysznego, piekłem za życia. Nieraz też, gdy był samotny albo tylko ze swym astrologiem, w którym ufność największą pokładał, chwytał się za skronie i powtarzał przyduszonym głosem: — Gorzeję! gorzeję! gorzeję! W tych warunkach zbierał się do pochodu na Podlasie, gdy mu na dzień przed wymarszem dano znać, że książę Bogusław zjechał z Taurogów. Na samą wieść o tym książę Janusz, jeszcze nim brata ujrzał, jakoby odżył, bo ów Bogusław przywoził z sobą młodość, ślepą wiarę w przyszłość. W nim miała odrodzić się linia birżańska, dla niego już tylko książę Janusz pracował. Dowiedziawszy się, że nadciąga, chciał koniecznie jechać naprzeciw, lecz że etykieta nie pozwalała przeciw młodszemu wyjeżdżać, posłał więc po niego złoconą kolasę i całą chorągiew Niewiarowskiego dla asysty, a z szańczyków sypanych przez Kmicica i z samego zamku kazał walić z moździerzy, zupełnie tak, jakby na przyjazd króla. Gdy bracia po ceremonialnym powitaniu zostali wreszcie sam na sam, Janusz chwycił Bogusława w objęcia i począł powtarzać wzruszonym głosem: — Zaraz mi młodość wróciła! Zaraz i zdrowie wróciło! Lecz książę Bogusław popatrzył na niego pilnie i rzekł: — Co waszej książęcej mości jest? — Nie mośćmy się mościami, skoro nas nikt nie słyszy... Co mi jest? Choroba mnie drąży, aż zwalę się jak spróchniałe drzewo... Ale mniejsza z tym! Jak się żona moja ma i Maryśka? — Wyjechały z Taurogów do Tylży. Zdrowe obie, a Marie jako pączek różany; cudnaż to będzie róża, gdy rozkwitnie... Ma foi! Piękniejszej nogi w świecie nikt nie ma, a kosy do samej ziemi jej spływają... — Takaż ci się wydała urodziwa? To i dobrze, Bóg cię natchnął, żeś tu wpadł. Lepiej mi na duszy, gdy cię widzę!... Ale co mi dé publicis przywozisz?... Cóż elektor? — To wiesz, że zawarł przymierze z miastami pruskimi? — Wiem. — Jeno że mu nie bardzo ufają. Gdańsk nie chciał przyjąć jego załogi... Mają Niemcy nos dobry. — I to wiem. A nie pisałeś do niego? Co o nas myśli? — O nas?... — powtórzył z roztargnieniem książę Bogusław. I jął rzucać oczyma po komnacie, po czym wstał; książę Janusz myślał, że czegoś szuka, ale on pobiegł do zwierciadła stojącego w kącie i odchyliwszy je odpowiednio począł macać palcem prawej ręki po całej twarzy, wreszcie rzekł: — Skóra mi trochę przez drogę opierzchła, ale do jutra to przejdzie... Co elektor o nas myśli? Nic... Pisał mi, że o nas nie zapomni. — Jak to, nie zapomni? — Mam list ze sobą, to ci go pokażę... Pisze, że co bądź się stanie, on o nas nie zapomni. A ja mu wierzę, bo jego korzyść tak mu nakazuje. Elektor tyle o Rzeczpospolitę dba, ile ja o starą perukę, i chętnie by ją Szwedom oddał, byle mógł Prusy zacapić; ale szwedzka potęga zaczyna go niepokoić, więc rad by na przyszłość mieć gotowego sprzymierzeńca, a będzie go miał, jeśli ty zasiędziesz na tronie litewskim. — Oby tak się stało!... Nie dla siebie ja tego tronu chcę! — Całej Litwy nie uda się może na początek wytargować, ale chociaż dobry kawał z Białorusią i Żmudzią. — A Szwedzi? — Szwedzi będą się też radzi nami od wschodu przegrodzić. — Balsam mi wlewasz... — Balsam! Aha!... Jakiś czarnoksiężnik w Taurogach chciał mi sprzedać balsam, o którym powiadał, że kto się nim wysmaruje, ma być od szabli, szpady i włóczni bezpieczen. Kazałem go zaraz wysmarować i trabantowi pchnąć dzidą, wyimainuj sobie... na wylot przeszła!... Tu książę Bogusław począł się śmiać, ukazując przy tym białe jak kość słoniowa zęby. Ale Januszowi nie w smak była ta rozmowa, więc znowu zaczął de publicis. — Wysłałem listy do króla szwedzkiego i do wielu innych naszych dygnitarzy — rzekł. — Musiałeś i ty odebrać pismo przez Kmicica. — A czekajże! Toć ja poniekąd w tej sprawie przyjechałem. Co ty o Kmicicu myślisz? — To gorączka, szalona głowa, człowiek niebezpieczny i wędzidła znieść nie umiejący, ale to jeden z tych rzadkich ludzi, którzy z dobrą wiarą nam służą. — Pewno — odrzekł Bogusław — mnie się nawet o mało do królestwa niebieskiego nie przysłużył. — Jak to? — pytał z niepokojem Janusz. — Mówią, panie bracie, że byle w tobie żółć poruszyć, zaraz cię dusić poczyna. Przyrzeczże mi, że będziesz słuchał cierpliwie i spokojnie, a ja ci opowiem coś o twoim Kmicicu, z czego poznasz go lepiej, niż dotąd poznałeś. — Dobrze! będę cierpliwy, jeno przystąp do rzeczy. — Cud boski mnie z rąk tego wcielonego diabła wydostał — odrzekł książę Bogusław. I rozpoczął opowiadać o wszystkim, co się w Pilwiszkach zdarzyło. Nie mniejszy to był cud, że książę Janusz ataku astmy nie dostał, ale natomiast można było sądzić, że go apopleksja zabije. Trząsł się cały, zębami zgrzytał, palcami oczy zatykał, na koniec począł wołać zachrypłym głosem: — Tak?!... dobrze!.. Zapomniał jeno, że jego koczotka jest w moich rękach... — Pohamuj się, na miły Bóg, i słuchaj dalej — odrzekł Bogusław. -Spisałem się więc z nim dość po kawalersku i jeśli tej przygody w diariuszu nie zapiszę ani się nią chwalić nie będę, to tylko dlatego, że mi wstyd, iżem się temu gburowi dał tak podejść jak dziecko, ja, o którym Mazarin mówił, że w intrydze i przebiegłości nie mam równego na całym dworze francuskim. Ale mniejsza z tym... Sądziłem owóż z początku, żem tego twego Kmicica zabił, tymczasem mam teraz dowód w ręku, że się wylizał. — Nic to! znajdziemy go! wykopiemy! dostaniem choćby spod ziemi!... A tymczasem ja mu tu boleśniejszy cios zadam, niż gdybym go ze skóry kazał żywcem obedrzeć. — Żadnego ciosu mu nie zadasz, jeno zdrowiu własnemu zaszkodzisz. Słuchaj! Jadąc tutaj zauważyłem jakiegoś prostaka na srokatym koniu, który ciągle trzymał się nie opodal od mojej kolasy. Zauważyłem właśnie dlatego, że koń był srokaty, i kazałem go wreszcie wołać. — Gdzie jedziesz? — Do Kiejdan. — Co wieziesz? — List do księcia wojewody. — Kazałem sobie ten list oddać, a że arkanów pomiędzy nami nie ma, więc przeczytałem... Masz! To rzekłszy podał księciu Januszowi list Kmicica, pisany z lasu w chwili, gdyż Kiemliczami w drogę ruszał. Książę przebiegł go oczyma, mnąc z wściekłością, wreszcie począł wołać: — Prawda! na Boga, prawda! On ma moje listy, a tam są rzeczy, o które i król szwedzki nie tylko podejrzenie, ale i śmiertelną urazę powziąść może... Tu chwyciła go czkawka i atak spodziewany nadszedł. Usta otwarły mu się szeroko i chwytały szybko powietrze, ręce rwały szaty pod gardłem ; książę Bogusław, widząc to, zaklaskał w ręce, a gdy służba nadbiegła, rzekł: — Ratujcie księcia pana; a jak dech odzyska, proście go, by przyszedł do mojej komnaty, ja tymczasem spocznę nieco. I wyszedł. W dwie godziny później Janusz, z oczyma nabiegłymi krwią, z obwisłymi powiekami i siną twarzą, zapukał do komnaty Bogusławowej. Bogusław przyjął go leżąc w łożu z twarzą wysmarowaną migdałowym mlekiem, które miało nadawać skórze miękkość i połysk. Bez peruki na głowie, bez barwiczki na twarzy i z odczernionymi brwiami wyglądał wiele starzej niż w całkowitym stroju, ale książę Janusz nie zwrócił na to uwagi. — Zastanowiłem się jednak — rzekł — że Kmicic nie może tych listów opublikować, bo gdyby to uczynił, tym samym by wyrok śmierci na tę dziewkę napisał. Zrozumiał on to dobrze, że tylko tym sposobem ma mnie w ręku, ale też i ja nie mogę zemsty wywrzeć, i to mnie gryzie, jakobym rozżartego psa w piersi nosił. — Te listy trzeba będzie jednak koniecznie odzyskać! — rzekł Bogusław. — Ale quo modo? — Musisz nasłać na niego jakiego zręcznego człeka; niech jedzie, niech z nim w przyjaźń wejdzie i przy zdarzonej sposobności listy zachwyci, a samego nożem pchnie. Trzeba nagrodę wielką obiecać... — Kto się tu tego podejmie? — Żeby to tak w Paryżu albo choćby i w Niemczech, w jeden dzień znalazłbym ci stu ochotników, ale w tym kraju nawet i tego towaru nie dostanie. — A trzeba swojego człowieka, bo cudzoziemca będzie się strzegł. — To zdaj to na mnie, ja może kogo w Prusach wynajdę. — Ej, żeby to go żywcem schwytać można, a mnie do rąk dostawić! Zapłaciłbym mu za wszystko od razu. Powiadam ci, że zuchwalstwa tego człowieka przechodziły wszelką miarę. Dlategom go wyprawił, bo mną samym potrząsał, bo mi do oczu o byle co jak kot skakał, bo swoją wolę m i tu we wszystkim narzucał... Mało nie sto razy już, już miałem w gębie rozkaz, by go rozstrzelać... Ale nie mogłem, nie mogłem... — Powiedz mi, czy naprawdę on nam krewny?... — Kiszków naprawdę krewny, a przez Kiszków i nasz. — Swoją drogą to diabeł jest... i niebezpieczny całą gębą przeciwnik! — On? Mogłeś mu kazać do Carogrodu jechać i sułtana z tronu ściągnąć albo królowi szwedzkiemu brodę oberwać i do Kiejdan ją przywieźć! Co on tu w czasie wojny wyrabiał! — Tak i patrzy. A przyrzekł nam zemstę do ostatniego oddechu. Szczęściem, dostał ode mnie naukę, że z nami niełatwo. Przyznaj, żem się po radziwiłłowsku z nim obszedł, i gdyby jaki francuski kawaler mógł się podobnym uczynkiem pochwalić, to by o nim łgał po całych dniach, z wyjątkiem godzin snu, obiadu i całowania; bo oni, jak się zejdą, to łżą jeden przez drugiego tak, że aż słońcu wstyd świecić... — Prawda, żeś go przycisnął, wolałbym jednak, żeby się to nie przygodziło. — A ja bym wolał, żebyś sobie lepszych zauszników wybierał, mających więcej respektu dla radziwiłłowskich kości. — Te listy! te listy!... Bracia umilkli na chwilę, po czym Bogusław pierwszy ozwał się: — Co to za dziewka? — Billewiczówna. — Billewiczówna czy Mieleszkówna, jedna drugiej równa. Uważasz, że mnie rym znaleźć tak łatwo, jak drugiemu splunąć. Ale ja nie o jej nazwisko pytam, jeno czy urodziwa? — Ja tam na takie rzeczy nie patrzę, ale to pewna, że i królowa polska mogłaby się nie powstydzić takiej urody. — Królowa polska? Maria Ludwika? Za czasów Cinq-Marsa może i była gładka, a teraz psi na widok baby wyją. Jeżeli twoja Billewiczówna taka, to ją sobie zachowaj... Ale jeżeli naprawdę cudna, to mi ją do Taurogów oddaj, a już tam zemstę na współkę z nią nad Kmicicem obmyślę. Janusz zamyślił się na chwilę. — Nie dam ci jej — rzekł wreszcie — bo ty ją siłą zniewolisz, a wówczas Kmicic listy opublikuje. — Ja miałbym siły używać przeciw jednej waszej dzierlatce?... Nie chwaląc się, nie z takimi miałem do czynienia, a nie niewoliłem żadnej... Raz tylko, ale to było we Flandrii... Głupia była... córka złotnika... Nadciągnęli potem piechurowie hiszpańscy i na ich karb to poszło. — Ty tej dziewki nie znasz... Z zacnego domu, cnota chodząca, rzekłbyś: mniszka. — Znamy się i z mniszkami... — A przy tym nienawidzi nas ona, bo to hic mulier, patriotka... Ona to Kmicica spraktykowała... Nie masz takich wiele między naszymi niewiastami... Rozum zgoła męski... i Jana Kazimierza najżarliwsza partyzantka. — To mu obrońców przysporzymy... — Nie może być, bo Kmicic listy opublikuje... Muszę jej strzec jak oka w głowie... do czasu. Potem oddam ci ją albo twoim dragonom, wszystko mi jedno! — Daję ci więc parol kawalerski, że jej nie będę siłą niewolił, a słowa, które prywatnie daję, zawsze dotrzymuję. W polityce co innego... Wstyd byłoby mi nawet, gdybym sam przez się nie umiał nic wskórać. — Nie wskórasz. — To w najgorszym razie wezmę w pysk, a od niewiasty to nie dyshonor...Ty idziesz na Podlasie, co tedy będziesz z nią robił? Ze sobą jej nie weźmiesz, tu nie zostawisz, bo tu przyjdą Szwedzi, a trzeba, żeby comme otage dziewka została zawsze w naszym ręku... Czy nie lepiej, że ją do Taurogów wezmę... a do Kmicica poślę nie zbója, ale posłańca z pismem, w którym napiszę: oddaj listy, oddam ci dziewkę. — Prawda jest! — rzekł książę Janusz — to dobry sposób. — Jeśli zaś — mówił dalej Bogusław — oddam mu ją niezupełnie taką, jaką wziąłem, to będzie i zemsty początek. — Aleś dał słowo, że gwałtu nie użyjesz? — Dałem i powtarzam jeszcze, że wstyd by mi było... — To musisz wziąć i jej stryja, miecznika rosieńskiego, który tu z nią bawi. — Nie chcę. Szlachcic pewnie waszym obyczajem wiechcie w butach nosi, a ja tego znieść nie mogę. — Ona sama nie zechce jechać. — To jeszcze zobaczymy. Zaproś ich dziś na wieczerzę, bym ją obejrzał i uznał, czy warto na ząb brać, a ja tymczasem sposoby na nią obmyślę. Na Boga jeno nie mów, jej tylko o Kmicicowym uczynku, bo to by go w jej oczach podniosło i w wierności dla niego utwierdziło. A przy wieczerzy nie kontruj mnie w niczym, co bądź bym mówił. Obaczysz moje sposoby i własne młode lata ci się przypomną. Książę Janusz machnął ręką i wyszedł, a książę Bogusław założył obie ręce pod głowę i począł nad sposobami rozmyślać. Kategoria:Potop